Alice's Care
by TheLostScriber
Summary: Alice was feeling lonely. Why hadn't Marisa shown up yet? Fate wouldn't let such a good set-up go to waste. AliceXMarisa. My first fanfiction!


**Author's note: Hey everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I've always thought Touhou's database didn't have many stories, so I decided to help out. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I would have fussed over it forever if I didn't post it. So, er, be gentle, read and review, most of all, enjoy.**

It was a normal day in Gensokyo. By this, I mean fairies, youkai's and superpowered humans looking to kill one another with danmaku, the human village hiding from the incoming end of the world, with crazed lords of different dimensions plotting it. Oh, and Reimu still not getting donations. A normal day.

Alice sighed, looking through her window from her workroom. It was another depressing day, with dark gray clouds looming everywhere, pelting rain down. Alice sunk her head in her hands gloomily. She had planned to go somewhere today. She had been feeling lonely these past few days… And Marisa hadn't shown up yet today… What was keeping her? Not that she was hoping for her… Alice's face went red as she sunk her face deeper into her hands. That was a lie. She could at least be honest to herself. She wanted to tell Marisa… But as soon as she looked into that thief's caramel-colored eyes, her words left her. She kept having thoughts racing through her mind of rejection… She knew that she couldn't handle it if Marisa didn't accept… She wanted to take their friendship further so badly, but at least their friendship was better than nothing. Alice looked up, her hand reaching for a jar. She unscrewed the lid, taking out a single pill. The Butterfly Dream pill, her subscription from Eirin. She wished she could use it and go to sleep, to escape from her own emotions, but she didn't want to miss Marisa… Her face wrinkled as she threw it away. They barely worked anyway.

~Knock…~

Alice stopped, straining her ears. Was that a knock at her door? She listened intently, but there was nothing but the sound of wind. Alice shook her head, relaxing. It was probably something blown in by the win-

~Knoc-Thud-Bang!~

Alice shot up, walking quickly to the door. What was that!? She increased her pace, reaching the door and throwing it open. What fell into her arms caused her heart to stop for several beats.

Marisa looked a horrible sight, beaten and battered, with cuts and ugly bruises lacing her body. Blood was seeping from her side, her dark dress covering a deep gash. She looked up at the face of Alice, flashing a weak smile to her.

"Sorry for the intrusion, ze-" Marisa began before she was pulled into a hug.

"Marisa! What happened to you!?" Alice said, readjusting Marisa's weight in her arms.

"I was flying to your house, ze… When a bolt of energy hit me from a nearby fight…" Marisa weakly said. "Knocked me off of my broom… There was a long way down, ze. Luckily, a few branches helped soften my fall… You were the closest person, Alice, I'm sorry…" Alice scrunched her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. She quickly lifted Marisa up, carrying her to her bed.

"Don't be sorry, Marisa!" Alice said, laying her down carefully. "I…I'll fix you up in no time! Shanghai!" The doll opened its eyes, floating towards her master. "Get me my first aid supplies!" As Shanghai flew away, Alice looked down at Marisa again, concern all over her face. Marisa smiled, winking.

"At least you can be sure I'm not going to steal anything today, ze…" She caught Alice off guard, and a giggle broke out between them. Alice shook her head, smiling.

"You dummy, you should take more care of yourself…" She said, quickly taking the first aid as Shanghai returned, searching through the box for the right things.

"You're right… I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Marisa said as Alice soaked a cloth in disinfectant. Alice stopped, looking into Marisa's eyes.

"N-No! It's okay, Marisa! You like to live on the edge, that's how you are. And I-" She said, but she stopped, blushing heavily. She tried to look away, but she couldn't…

"And you… What?" Marisa said, not faltering her gaze, a pink shade showing up on her face. Alice fidgeted nervously.

"I…I, well…" Alice stuttered. They stayed there for a while, and Alice, without noticing, started to lean slightly closer, unable to look anywhere else but her eyes, two pools of dark gold…

Suddenly, Marisa jerked painfully, breaking the look. The disinfectant had touched one of her cuts on her hand, sending stinging pain through it. "Owowowow…" She brought the hand up to her mouth, sucking on it. Alice blushed, quickly wiping a trickle of blood from her nose.

'D-does Marisa even try to act like this?…' Alice thought. She took Marisa's arm, slightly dabbing the cuts. "Stop being such a wuss." Alice said, giggling as Marisa pouted at her.

"It's not my fault it hurts, ze!" Marisa whined.

Their banter continued as Alice dressed all her wounds, bandaging it all up and setting a broken bone and a twisted knee. Someway through the dressings, Marisa had fallen asleep, her breaths deepening and her body relaxing. Alice noticed this as she finished up, and a warm smile crossed her face. Marisa's body looked weary, and some of it wasn't the injury. She valued her research over her personal health, and she had probably lost sleep over it. Alice looked around, even though there was no way anyone was around but them. She extended her hand, hesitating. She slowly, as if handling a glass sculpture, placed her hand on Marisa's hair, breath held. Marisa showed no sign, apart from a small sound of approval. This bolstered her courage, and she moved her hand through her hair slowly. She smiled, looking at Marisa in this instant, as Alice gained confidence, stroking her hair as Marisa sighed.

"Nn… Alice…" Marisa said, and Alice's heart stopped, freezing. Did she wake up? Marisa took Alice's hand, placing it on her cheek, nuzzling it. Alice's face lit up red, trying to stem the blood trickling from her nose.

"M-Marisa…" Alice stammered, feeling Marisa's face against her hand. Alice looked around again. What was she going to do? She tried to slowly move her hand, however, Marisa whined, tightening her grip on Alice's hand. Alice's resistance melted as Marisa's pout showed up again. She wondered what she should do. Marisa looked like she didn't want Alice to leave anytime soon. Alice rose up from her chair, sitting down on the bed. Marisa felt Alice nearby, and, acting in a dream, she let go of Alice's hand, wrapping her hands around her waist instead, causing a gasp to come from the puppeteer. Alice was now half there, half in her own world, where she focused on the feeling of Marisa, snuggling against her. Alice smiled down at Marisa, she looked so cute like that.

"Ze… Alice, ze…" Said Marisa as Alice lay down next to her. Alice had no idea what she was doing, and at this point, she didn't care.

"You'd better not wake up, Marisa…" Alice said, as Marisa melded against her figure, sending Alice's mind spinning. 'I… I wake up earlier than Marisa anyway, I can just slip away afterwards…' Alice thought, her body melting against Marisa's. She was in a world of comfort, and she slowly slipped in the world of slumber.

Marisa slowly woke up, a sliver of light shining against her face. That annoyed her. She felt the most rested she had in a while, her bed felt comfortable, and she had a warm, heavy kind of feeling soothing her. It was all good, except for that damn light. She tried to turn to the other side to escape it, but couldn't. The heaviness was preventing her. She opened an eye, confused, and found herself staring at Alice's face. That definitely woke her up. Both her eyes snapped open, and she found herself blushing. Her memories of last night were slowly coming back to her. She remembered being hit by the shot, slowly making her way to Alice's, and… Alice taking care of her. This fueled her dream for her slumber, and it was a damn good dream at that. However, Marisa must have grabbed her by surprise! She had also taken Alice's bed, that must have explained her staying. 'I'm sorry for taking your bed…' Marisa thought, trying to slip out of Alice's grasp. Alice made a sound of disapproval, clutching to Marisa.

"M…Mari…sa." Alice whimpered, trying to bring her source of heat closer to her unconsciously. Marisa looked down at Alice, a smile showing through her blush. "I could always move later…" She mused to herself, lying back down, snuggling back in. Marisa lay there, watching Alice for a while. This was a face she barely saw of Alice. She usually kept a dignified face, a single emotion, and she only slightly changed it, to amused, or annoyed. Now… She was at peace, a genuine smile gracing her features. Her breath sent tingles across Marisa's neck, and she kneaded Marisa's back with her hands, squirming around to find the most comfortable place. Marisa's head felt blank, and she gulped. She couldn't take it any more. Just one quick one on the cheek, Alice wouldn't know. She could feel her breath getting heavier as she leant closer, as Alice's nose was tickled by her breath, stirring as Marisa aimed and went for the kiss through hooded eyelids... Alice moved her face as she woke sluggishly, causing Marisa's lips to land on hers. Both of their eyes shot open, and Alice shot up, flailing around due to her confusion.

"Ah! Wha-*THUD*" Alice had fallen off of the bed, crashing to the ground while tangled in her blanket. Marisa, recovering from her shock, giggled at the sight of the normally composed Alice in such a flustered state.

"Heh, g'morning, Alice ze~" Marisa said as Alice extricated herself from the mess, trying to calm herself down, clearing her throat.

"H-Hello Marisa, I.. See you are feeling better." Alice said, standing up.

"Yeah…" Marisa said lazily, stretching out. "I had the best sleep I can remember, ze." She propped herself up on her arms, felt something twinge, and recoiled slightly. "I guess I'm not completely healed yet, though…" Marisa trailed off, looking up to Alice with pleading eyes.

Alice pretended to think it over, although Marisa knew from her look that she had her at the first word. "Well, it's still raining down, so you couldn't get anything done today. You'd best recover." Alice had a thought, a twitch flitting across her face betraying Alice's smile to Marisa. "Gensyoko gets to unlock their valuables for today, then." Marisa flopped back down on the bed, laughing. As Marisa wasn't looking, Alice's smile came out, betraying her warmth towards her. "Instead, I have a thief stealing my bed. I'll begin breakfast." She placed the blanket back on the bed, then turned, beginning to walk out.

"Wait!" Alice stopped, turning around immediately. "I'm not hungry. Please, ze," Alice froze from Marisa's unusually serious tone. "I'm willing to share…" Marisa held the blanket up, patting the bed. Alice, unable to stop her face from blushing, slightly nodded.

"F-Fine…" Alice mumbled, climbing slowly back into the bed. They lay there, facing each other for a moment, both blushing awkwardly.

"Ali-" Marisa began.

"Yes?" Alice quickly answered. Marisa reached her hand out hesitantly, resting it on her jawline.

"From before, ze… C-Could we try that again?" Marisa said, looking to the side, embarrassed. Alice laced her hands around Marisa's neck, pushing their lips together suddenly. Marisa, shocked at first, reacted, going with the kiss slowly as they both shared a passionate moment, both of the girls feeling fuzzy as their emotions were brought together. After a while, need for air caused them to break the kiss, panting. Marisa smiled, trying to form words.

"Ali-ze… I…Ze…." Marisa searched for words, but found none to say. "…Ze." Alice smiled, giggling. She moved close into Marisa, wrapping her arms around her, moving her head close enough to Marisa's that their noses touched.

"I don't think words could be said here." Alice said, getting one of Marisa's grins in response. Marisa wrapped her arms around Alice's lower back, pulling her in mischievously.

"Neither do I… However," Marisa lowered her head, wrapping her lips around Alice's neck, eliciting a small "Ah!" from Alice. "I'm willing to see how far actions go, ze~"

"You took the words from my mouth, you little thief…" Alice nibbled Marisa's ear, and the two magicians began.


End file.
